Forgotten
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie runs away from home to live with her adoptive father. Once there she meets the mysterious Cullen family and Jacob, who, unbeknowst to her, are her real family and have been looking for her ever since the day she was kidnapped. Will Nessie remember them? Will she choose them or stay with the human family that raised her?
1. In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Nessie's POV**

 **Chapter 1: In Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

I tuned my mother out as she continued to yell at me. She didn't care about me though. She only noticed me when I did something wrong.

In this case I got an F in math. I know that an F is a terrible grade but I just can't understand math. It doesn't matter how hard I work and study I just can't understand math.

My mom has this system called ground-for-grades (also known as G4G). This is how it works. At each quarterly report card, if I get any grade belo am grounded from going outside, friends, and all electronics until I bring my grades up. At the end of the school year, on the final report card, I am not allowed to get any grade except As. I am grounded for 1 week for each B, a month for each C, and for the Entire Summer if I fail any classes which includes a D because a D is not a passing grade in her book.

In our house grounding means: No TV. No computer. No videogames. No going outside. No friends. No phone. No desserts. No reading for fun. No bedroom door (mom believes that privacy is a privilege).

I have been grounded for the last two years and I hate it. I don't know how I haven't gone insane yet. It didn't matter that five out of six grades were As. I was permanently punished for that F that I could not bring up.

My mom didn't really care about me though. We never did anything together. She never told me that she loved me. We never bonded. When she wasn't lecturing me about my "terrible grades" she was at work. When she was at work she left me with my grandparents to enforce my punishment.

Right now all I wanted to do was cry. I was supposed to go spend Christmas and New Years with my dad in Alaska but now my mom cancelled that trip.

I wanted to see my father so badly. I loved him and I missed him so much. Thanks to my mother's absurd punishments I was hardly ever able to talk to him.

He and my mom got a divorce five years ago. I was only 10 years old at the time. It was heartbreaking to watch my father leave. Even though he was my adoptive father I loved him as much as any girl could love her biological dad.

I was sent to my room after my mom finished yelling at me and gave me the not so surprising news that I was still grounded.

I went to my room and just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I overheard my mom call my dad to tell him that I would not be visiting him for the holidays. I heard her argue with my dad for awhile before she hung up on him. I was in tears.

Then an idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so brilliant. So genius. I wished that I would have thought of it earlier. I'll stay awake and as soon as my mom goes to sleep I'll sneak on the computer and book a flight to Alaska and I will run away. I will go live with my dad instead. I know that there is a bus that goes by late at night. If I make it out on time I can catch a ride to the airport.

I stuffed my backpack full of essentials like clothes and underwear. I also shoved my favorite stuffed animal that I had ever since I could remember. It was a reddish brown stuffed wolf that I was fondly attached to. It kept me calm for some reason. I even named him Jacob. Don't really know why but the name seemed to fit.

As soon as I was sure that my mom was asleep I snuck on the computer and purchased my plane ticket with my mom's credit card. I didn't care how much trouble I would get in for using her credit card. My punishments were equivalent to prison. No prisoners had it better then me. At least they got an hour of sunlight and there was no rule against socializing with other inmates. They also had access to libraries as well. Yeah they had more rights then I did.

I turned on the printer. My heart thudded loudly when it roared to life. I quickly hit the print button and turned everything off when it was done.

I quietly grabbed my bag and my house keys when I was done. I snuck out really quietly. It wasn't until I was on the bus that the sense of freedom finally hit me.

Part of me wondered why no one was wondering what a 15-year-old girl was doing out in the middle of the night. Not once did anyone bother to ask.

I arrived at the airport less then 30 minutes later. I was so glad that no one asked me for an ID when I checked in. Technically you have to be 18 to travel without an adult's permission.

I had some money saved up. It was money that my dad had sent me over the years. It wasn't much but it was enough to buy some food and a long overdue dessert.

When it was time to get on the plane I boarded and I couldn't be happier when the plane took off.

A few hours later the plane touched down. It was still dark outside. Probably because I flew east to west.

I grabbed my bag and almost ran off of the plane. I got a taxi and gave him my dad's address. I was practically jumping for joy when I saw his house.

As I walked up the path to my dad's house all of his dogs started barking. My dad owned six huskies. Did I mention that he loves to dogsled race? Well he does and he loves to enter the big competitions.

I could hear my dad telling them to be quiet. My dad's tone of voice clearly portrayed that he was in a bad mood.

I knocked on the door and got no answer. I tried again and again until finally the door opened.

At first he looked angry until he realized that I was standing there. Then a look of complete and utter shock replaced it.

"Nessie?"

"Daddy" I said as I threw my arms around him and started crying. A second later he was hugging me and crying as well.

 **Please Review**


	2. My Daddy

**Chapter 2: My Daddy**

 **Nessie's POV**

I never thought that I could feel so much happiness, but I did. I felt nothing but happiness to finally be in my dad's presence once again.

"Get inside now, before you freeze to death out here" dad said sternly. It made me smile that he cared so much. I quickly obeyed. "Do you need anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Or food? If you are hungry I don't mind making you something really fast"

"Hot chocolate sounds nice" I said. "Please" I added.

"Okay I will be right back"

When I sat down my dad's six huskies came up to me and started sniffing me eagerly. I was surprised when I felt something licking my foot. When I looked down I saw a young husky puppy. Probably about eight weeks old.

"Why hello there" I said as I picked up the little trembling ball of fur. I giggled when he started to lick my face. He was definitely a cutie.

My dad then returned with my hot chocolate which I gratefully took from him and started sipping.

"Now can you please explain what you're doing here. Did you come here all by yourself? I'm assuming that your mother doesn't know about this" dad said. I was surprised that he didn't seem upset for me traveling all on my own.

"No she doesn't know. But dad I just can't take it anymore. I don't want to live with her. I'm sick of being grounded and ignored all the time. She always says that my grades are terrible when I have five As and only one F! Only one! At each quarterly report card, if I get any grade below an A I am grounded from going outside, friends, and all electronics until I bring my grades up. At the end of the school year, on the final report card, I am not allowed to get any grade except As. I am grounded for 1 week for each B, a month for each C, and for the Entire Summer if I fail any classes which includes a D because a D is not a passing grade in her book. Grounded means no TV, no computer, no video games, no going outside, no friends, no phone, no desserts, no reading for fun, no bedroom door since mom really believes that privacy is a privilege. On top of that whenever she is not around, which happens to be 95% of the time I'm forced to stay with my grandparents so that they enforce my punishment. I have been grounded for the last two years and I hate it. Mom doesn't even care about me. When she is not lecturing me about my 'terrible grades' she is at work. We never bond or do anything together. Honestly the only time she ever interacts with me is to tell me how disappointed she is in me for getting 'such terrible grades'. Dad I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live her. I want to live with you" I pleaded.

By the end of my rant my father was crying.

I instantly felt bad for making my father cry. So I went over to him and hugged him.

"Dad I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry?" he muttered in disbelief. "What are you sorry for exactly? For telling me how miserable you were living with your mother? For telling me how badly she treated you? No. You have every right to feel the way that you do and I'm glad that you're here and I'm glad that you told me. I always thought that your mother was crazy for denying me the right to speak and see my own daughter but now that you tell me everything she has done to you it just makes me angry"

"Dad are you mad at me that I came out here all on my own?" I couldn't help but ask.

He just smiled. "No. Actually I'm impressed that you got all the way over here with no one questioning you about your age. I am curious about how you paid for your plane ticket" dad said.

I smiled innocently.

"Well I may have sort of, um, used mom's credit card"

"Nessie-"

"I was desperate!" I said. "Honestly if she had the police arrest me I would have been happy. Jail and prison offers more freedom then she does"

Dad sighed. "Well Nessie I'm just happy that you are here" dad said.

"You're not going to make me go back to mom are you?" Just the thought of having to go back to my mother made me want to cry so badly. I couldn't stand it. I'm only 15. If I was forced to live with my mom I was legally stuck with her for three more years. I couldn't do three more years of her torture.

"Nessie you are not going anywhere. Legally I have 50% custody over you and I legally have the right to see you whenever I want to. Your mother has been denying me that right for far too long and I was already thinking about fighting her in court. Now I'm certain that I will. I will fight her for full custody of you and by the things that you've told me I'm sure that we would have a strong case in court"

"Really daddy?" I asked.

"Really" he said before hugging me again. "I love you and I want you here with me. You will not be going anywhere"

Already I could feel the relief overwhelm me. I didn't have to deal with my mother anymore.

Suddenly a dog forced his way between us and tried to lick me until my father pushed him away.

"Sorry about the dogs" my dad said. "They love to lick. They are very playful and friendly but they can be a bit annoying at times"

"It's okay" I said. "This little guy here is really sweet though" I showed him the young puppy that I was still holding.

"Yes he sure is" my dad said as he took him from me. "Actually I rescued him. His previous owner dumped him on the side of the highway when he was only a week old. I found him and took him to the vet. They ended up letting me keep him"

"So that's seven huskies now? Wow that's a lot of dogs. Are you going to train him to be a sled dog to?" I asked.

"Yes I will. Soon I will start his training actually" dad said.

Words could not describe how happy that I was right now. I was with my dad again. After so long I was reunited with him and he wanted me to live with him. I could finally be happy rather then miserable all the time.

"Okay now it's time for bed. I hope that you packed some pajamas because I don't have any for you. Sorry about that" he said.

"It's okay dad and yes I did pack some" I said. "So do you have to go to work in the morning?" I asked him.

"Actually I do. My shift at the hospital starts at 9am but I'm only working a few hours this time. Do you want to come with me? I have always wanted to show you off to my colleagues" dad said.

Did I mention that my father was also a doctor? I have always thought that my dad's job was awesome.

"Yes dad. I would love to" I said happily.

My dad smiled gleefully.

 **Please Review**


	3. The Hospital

**Chapter 3: The Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was scared when I woke up and realized that I had no idea where I was, and that a dog had jumped into my bed and was sleeping alongside me. Where was I?

A second later all of the memories of the previous night crashed down upon me. I was with my dad. I had successfully run away and found my father and he accepted me. More then that even he was going to fight to keep me here. A feeling of pure bliss and happiness erupted and filled me from head to toe. I was free and I was with my dad. Why wouldn't I be happy? I don't regret what I did at all.

"Nessie are you awake?" I heard my dad ask from the hallway. I swear I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Yeah dad I'm up" I said. I'm pretty sure that the happiness was audible in my voice as well.

"Hurry up and get ready. We have to leave soon" dad said.

"Okay dad"

I got ready as fast as I could. As soon as I opened my door the smell of pancakes hit me at full force.

"Thank you dad!" I said in delight when I saw the delicious stack that he had served me.

I quickly grabbed a forkful of pancakes and shoveled it in my mouth.

"Nessie please don't choke on me now" dad said.

"Dad it's not like you don't know how to un-choke people or do cpr" I remarked.

"Well yes but I would prefer to not have to do it to my own daughter"

"So dad when do you think that mom will call looking for me?" I knew that it was only a matter of time before my mom figured out where I was. I was still worried that she would come and try to force me to go home.

"Soon. I'm sure that she has already noticed that you are missing. So I think that it's only a matter of time before she figures out that you are here"

I sighed.

"But as I said last night you're not going anywhere. I want to be with my daughter. I love you and I want you here with me"

I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him instead. That was the best way that I could accurately express how I was feeling.

I felt a strong sense of excitement as we were driving to the hospital. As soon as we arrived we noticed that there was a lot of commotion going on.

As soon as we walked in someone went up to my father and told him that he was needed in the emergency room. Apparently there was a five car pileup and some people were in critical condition.

"I'm sorry Nessie I'm going to have to leave you on your own for now. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry dad I will be fine" I said.

"Sorry about this sweetie-"

"Dad it's okay. You can introduce me to your friends later" I said.

"Okay I'll come for you as soon as I can. I promise" he said.

"Dad don't worry about me. Go save some lives"

He smiled. "No matter what I will always worry about you"

With that he disappeared. I sat in the lobby for awhile and then i quickly grew bored with that. So I walked to a vending machine in the hallway and got myself something to eat.

I didn't feel like going back to the lobby so I decided to explore the hospital instead.

I stopped outside a room when I heard someone crying. When I peeked inside I was surprised to see a little girl about three or four years old in there and she was all on her own. The poor little girl looked frightened.

When I walked in she immediately hid under her blankets. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how.

"It's okay" I said to her.

I was surprised when she uttered something in French rather then English. Luckily I spoke French fluently. I also spoke fluent Spanish. I started learning both languages when I was about six years old and now I spoke both fluently and with a flawless accent.

I saw her move under the blankets. Then I saw her head poke out.

"You understand me?" she asked me.

"Yes. It's okay. Don't be scared" I told her.

I sat down on the bed and she seemed to relax.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She crawled over to me and sat right by me.

"I'm scared" she said.

"Scared of what?" I asked her.

"That my daddy will find me and hurt me again. He always hurts me when he's mad" she said.

"What about your mom?" I asked her.

The sound of the opening door stopped her from answering. She clung to me in fear.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing in here?" The voice, whoever it belonged to, sounded upset.

I turned around and felt that I had been struck dead in the face when I saw the doctor that faced me. He was inhumanely beautiful. Godly even. He had blond hair. His skin was the palest skin I had ever seen. His strangest feature? His golden eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I heard her crying and I had to do something"

"I appreciate your concern for my patients but you're not supposed to be in here. So who are you?" he asked me again.

"My name is Renesmee but usually I just go by the nickname Nessie"

He looked at me and I mean really looked at me. Then his hand flew to his chest and he started breathing harder.

 **Please Review**


	4. Strange Doctor

**Chapter 4: Strange Doctor**

 **Nessie's POV**

Dr. Cullen continued to breathe really hard. He gripped the table really hard. So hard that I could have sworn that I saw a dent where his hand was. I shook my head. I'm sure that I'm just imagining things.

"Dr. Cullen are you okay?" I asked him.

His head snapped up and he looked in my direction. His golden eyes staring at me. His face displayed an emotion that I couldn't quite understand.

"I'm fine" he said a few second later. "But you really shouldn't be here. What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my dad. But he had to leave me. When i was walking by I heard this little girl crying and-"

"You shouldn't be in here" he interrupted.

"I'm so sorry. I will leave right now"

I nearly ran out the door. Something about the way Carlisle spoke to me really nervous.

I had been in the hallway for only two seconds perhaps when I slipped on the floor. A pair of familiar arms caught me just in the nick of time.

"Nessie there you are! I've been looking all over for you young lady just where have you been?!" Dad said loudly.

"I was walking around the hospital and-"

"and now you're running out of a patient's room. May I ask why?"

"I think she just wanted to help one of my patients" Dr. Cullen said.

"Oh Carlisle. I'm sorry about my daughter. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm. She's a good kid"

"She is your daughter?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yes she is. My ex wife and I adopted her when she was very little. Anyway I hope she didn't cause any trouble"

"Dad I was just trying to help. That little girl was crying. She's scared because she only speaks French and doesn't understand what's going on. She's scared that her dad will find her. He abused her"

All I wanted was for that little girl to get the help and the peace that she needed.

"Okay Nessie, I'll do what I can for her" Carlisle said .

My dad and I left after that. I honestly hadn't realized how long it had been since we got to the hospital until I finally looked at the clock and saw that a few hours had gone by.

"Your mother tried calling me while I was working"

I gulped nervously. Had my mom figured out that I was here? Was she coming for me?! That thought alone was enough to make my heart race faster.

"Did she leave a message?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. She has informed me that you are missing" I could tell my father was upset but I didn't understand why.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" Dad said in disbelief. "What's wrong is the fact that she didn't seem in the least bit worried. She was angry. Made it quite clear that she was going to punish you as soon as she found you. She showed a blatant lack of worry for you and your wellbeing. The way your mother has been treating you and the way she doesn't even seem to worry about your safety at all right now makes me so angry" he was even breathing heavily. "But I'm even more angry at myself"

"What? Why?" I said shocked.

"Because I left you with her. I trusted your mother with you and she-" My dad could not even finish his sentence. He was that upset.

"Dad. It's okay. I'm here now"

"Yeah but the way that your mother treated you just makes me si angry"

"Dad why don't we just talk about something else. I don't like seeing you angry. Why don't you tell me more about that Dr. Cullen guy? He's kind of strange, isn't he?"

The change of topic seemed to have the affect that I wanted. It calmed my dad down.

"Hie is a bit strange but he's really nice and one of the best doctors that we've ever had. We're lucky to have him working at our hospital"

"He's really that good?" I asked him.

"Yes he is. It's more then that though. He really is a nice man. He genuinely cares about people especially his patients. His wife and kids are just as nice to. They are all a bit, well, odd to say the least"

I was curious about Carlisle and his family. They seemed like an interesting bunch to say the least. I don't mean just physically either. I wondered if they all had the same pale skin and gold eyes.

"Look there is three of Dr. Cullen's kids right there"

I looked where my dad was pointing and easily spotted them about to cross the street. Three boys. One with big and muscly. The other one had blond hair and looked like he was in pain. The third guy, and easily the handsomest, was a boy with bronze hair. He was beautiful. They all had the same gold eyes and pale skin.

"What are their names?"

"Emmett is big one. Jasper is the blond one. Edward is the bronze haired boy"

"Edward" I whispered. I could see myself kissing that guy. "He's gorgeous"

"Ow!" I shouted when my dad pinched me. "Why did you do that?"

"Because no dad ever wants to hear his daughter saying those kind of things"

I rolled eyes without him noticing.

"and really Nessie you picked a guy that looks almost exactly like you?"

I laughed.

 **Please Review**


	5. Settling In

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

 **Nessie's POV**

The next few hours that I had were the most enjoyable ones that I had in years. It wasn't just the fact that I was finally free from being punished, although that was a huge part of it, the other part was just being with my dad.

It was nice to have a parent that actually cared about me and loved me the way that I was. He didn't expect perfection from me and that made me very happy. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest.

My dad took me out for lunch. For the first time in a really long time I was able to smile and laugh. Before now I couldn't remember the last time that I had smiled and laughed so much. Then afterward my dad and I went shopping since I didn't bring a lot of clothes with me.

I hardly thought about my mom at all during that time. That was until we got home and my mom called my dad again and this time my dad answered.

I went to my room because I didn't want to hear the fight that I was sure was about to happen.

Sure enough about two minutes into the conversation the yelling and screaming had started.

My dad was angry and he didn't dare try to hide it. Said that what my mother did to me was abuse not discipline. Said that she had no right to keep denying him the right to see me. Oh and he also said that he was going to let her come and take me. He was going to fight for full custody of me. That bit of news made me smile. Of course I already knew that but it was nice to hear all the same.

The yelling seemed like it was going to continue for awhile. So I quietly opened my window and stepped outside of it. I was sure I'd be back before my father would even notice that I was missing.

I walked to the mall which really was only about two miles away from my house.

I walked into what looked like a fancy shoe store. I was in desperate need of a new pair of shoes. I finally found some heels that I thought were beautiful. They were silver and had what looked like diamonds on them.

I looked at the price and saw that they were $72.50. Or was it $27.05? Or was it $75.20? Or maybe $725? My head hurt as the numbers literally swam around in front of my eyes. Numbers always had that affect on me but I didn't know why, that's why I sucked at math no matter how much I studied. I was always mixing my numbers up and I don't know why. I hated it.

"Excuse me but do you need some help?" A bell-like voice asked me.

I looked up expecting to see a sail's person but was surprised to see a beautiful young woman that appeared to be about my age. Judging by her looks I'd say that she was another Cullen.

"Yes can you tell me how much this costs?" I asked her.

She took the shoes from me and checked the tag.

"It says $72.50"

"Okay thank you" I took the shoes back from her.

"By the way my name is Renesmee but most people call me Nessie" I shook her ice cold hand.

"I'm Bella" she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Are you related to Carlisle by any chance?" I asked her.

"Yes he's my father. Do you know him?"

"I met him this morning. My father works at the same hospital" I told her.

"So you must be new here" she said. "I've never seen you before so I'm guessing that you are"

"Yeah I just came from my mother's. Anyway Bella it was nice meeting you but I really have to go now"

"Oh okay" she said. "I'm leaving to so we can walk out together"

I quickly paid for my shoes and she paid for the stuff that she had.

When we walked outside I was surprised to see the hot boy that I saw earlier, Edward, standing there.

"Nessie this is my brother Edward. Edward this is Nessie. We just met"

"Hi Nessie" he said. He was smiling happily.

"Hi" _Handsome boy that I would love to kiss._ I added in my head. His smile instantly fell and he dropped my hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but I have to go home now" I said.

I winked at Edward just before leaving. That boy was so hot.

I walked home feeling very happy. Until I saw my dad waiting for me with an angry look on his face. Uh oh!

 **Please Review**


End file.
